Dumb
by Daddy's Special Request
Summary: Summary: AU. Sess/older Rin Born 10 years apart, Rin always looks up to Sess but he graduates and goes off to med school and Africa to fight malaria before she can confess her love for him. She goes on with life surrounded by her friends (the Inupack), and falls in and out of love (note words of Dumb). Sess, on the other hand, stays celibate and dedicated to curing malaria..
1. Chapter 1

Ff Dumb

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I think Rumiko Takahaski is brilliant.

Title: Dumb

Author: Daddy's Special Request

Prompt: Inspired by Kristen J Lloyd's album My Favorite Song and her single Dumb

Word Count:

Summary: AU. Sess/older Rin Born 10 years apart, Rin always looks up to Sess but he graduates and goes off to med school and Africa to fight malaria before she can confess her love for him. She goes on with life surrounded by her friends (the Inupack), and falls in and out of love (note words of Dumb). Sess, on the other hand, stays celibate and dedicated to curing malaria in Africa, thinking only of a special girl he knew (Rin—a little innocent anecdote), and eventually getting the worst case ever of malaria and having to be sent home to his family for rehab where he meets Rin again and we get a HAPPY ENDING.

Rated: K

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Sess/Older Rin (featuring Kristen J. Lloyd's music)

Author's Note: I have reviewed this story with Kristen and have her permission to quote her music. She isn't a fan of Sess/Rin pairing but she is not against letting people quote her music. I recommend you check it out on ITunes or her website. Krazyani . com

Chapter 1

Rin was humming the tune _Dumb_ while preparing the coffee shop for the day. One of her best friends Kristen had dropped in to visit the day before and shared her new song. Kristen had just cut her new single and was talking about the experience to their other friends, Kagome, and Sango. The four women enjoyed some quality girl talk, and excellent coffee and then Kristen had to jet to another gig. Kristen had left Rin a copy so she could let it play in the store. And Rin had done just that. She played it all day and after the store was closed.

_Stupid Love, not as easy as I thought it was_

_Leaves me feeling like it always does_

_Young and foolish, so alone_

"I feel like she read my mind. _Young and foolish—_you got it sister." sighed Rin. "Why is it so hard to find the right guy?"

_Well if I could trust all the lovers that I've come across_

_Maybe then I wouldn't feel so lost but that's a luck I've never known_

Rin reflected on her love life.

There was Jakotsu, but he ended up being gay.

There was Bankotsu, but he ended up liking Jakotsu.

There was Suiskotsu, but he couldn't commit to anything. It was like he had two separate personalities.

Someone had fixed her up on a blind date with Muikostu but he wasn't her type. How did her friend think they would even compatible! Urgh.

_Maybe I'm just clueless to the games that lovers play_

_Games were never my thing anyway_

_But maybe fate will change my luck some day_

_I bet that there's still someone out there waiting for my love to come_

"But he's untouchable", sighed Rin.

_Well they say that love is beautiful but right now it makes me feel so dumb_

_Oh it makes me feel so dumb_

_Oh wo-wo-wo_

_Well it's hard to learn just how easy you can crash and burn when your loving is not returned_

_But that's the way it always goes._

_Well if it was easy, I'd be living oh so breezy_

_With a love that would never leave me, but here I stand all alone_

_Maybe I'm just clueless to the games that lovers play_

_Games were never my thing anyway_

_But maybe fate will change my luck some day_

_I bet that there's still someone out there waiting for my love to come_

_Well they say that love is beautiful but right now it makes me feel so dumb_

_To be stuck with all the memories and the tears of every heart beat it just won't move on_

"Forget this. I'm better off single", thought Rin and she finished the last chorus of _Dumb._

_Maybe I'm just clueless to the games that lovers play_

_Games were never my thing anyway_

_But maybe fate will change my luck one day_

_I bet that there's still someone out there waiting for my love to come_

_Well they say that love is beautiful but right now it makes me feel so dumb_

_Oh it makes me feel so dumb_

_Oh wo-wo-wo_

_Oh it makes me feel_

_Oh it makes me feel_

_So dumb_

She reminisced.

When Rin was five years old she and Kagome were playing in the snow. They had so much fun they lost track of time. Before too long Rin's hands were so cold she couldn't hold anything or feel anything. Kagome yelled for help and InuYasha came. But InuYasha didn't know what to do, so he grabbed his teenage older half-brother Sesshomaru to help. As soon as Sesshomaru saw the dainty, petite girl in tears in the snow he snatched her and placed her up to his chest. Rin was shaking uncontrollably. As he walked to the house from the park he slipped her under his sweater, right up against his chest. Nestled in the warmth and surrounded by Sesshomaru's cologne, Rin started to feel her hands again, only now, her hands were painful and tingling. Her tears increased and she became inconsolable. Sesshomaru got her quickly to his father, the town physician, and InuTaisho shooed him from the treatment room. Rin recovered and graciously thanked all but after that she was very bashful around Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru sat in the tent in Africa reviewing slides under the microscope. He thought that he may be making headway with a new vaccination for a particular strand of malaria.

Unknown to Rin, it was her incident that inspired Sesshomaru to follow his father's footsteps and go into medicine. Rin's inconsolable tears in light of his doing-the-right-thing baffled him. He had always like the sweet little girl and her smiles. Her bashfulness after the incident puzzled him too as he had felt the experience had connected them.

Sesshomaru found the work in Africa rewarding. So many people in the world were affected by malaria. He knew that the World Health Organization estimated 207 million cases of malaria in 2012 and an estimated 627 000 deaths. His studies told him that most deaths occurred among children living in Africa. It was so bad that it was said a child dies every minute from malaria.

When Sesshomaru had heard about this disease in medical school, he felt a calling to make a difference. So he contacted the Gates Foundation and applied for one of their grants to fight malaria. He choose to move to Africa because most malaria cases and deaths occurred in sub-Saharan Africa, even though Asia, Latin America, and to a lesser extent the Middle East and parts of Europe were affected as well.

Sesshomaru had been there for several years treating patients, gathering data, and educating the populous on prevention techniques. He worked with the local staff and trained many of the locals as his nursing staff. Occasionally some of his medical school classmates had come to visit him and assist as their careers had allowed them. They brought him news of home and their mutual friends. On one such visit Kagura told him that she had been to Rin's coffee shop for a cappuccino. She admitted to eavesdropping on Kagome and Sango as they set Rin up on a blind date with Muikostu.

Sesshomaru was surprised at how green-eyed he had become in the second she mentioned that news, but quickly turned back to his microscope. Kagura did not miss the flick of jealousy and savored the information. Just to antagonize him, Kagura commented, "You know, I bet that date would have been very interesting."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru turning from his microscope, with an eyebrow crooked in inquiry.

"Both of them work with potions," she replied.

"Potions?! What?"

"Coffee is a drug, Sess. Don't you remember from school?" Kagura teased.

"Honestly Kagura. But Muikostu?! He isn't good enough for Rin." Sesshomaru shrugged his head.

Kagura was internally laughing. She never got away with calling Sesshomaru "Sess" and here he was so distracted about Rin that he didn't even comment. She wondered if she could antagonize him a little further. But before she could speak, Sesshomaru continued.

"What was Kagome thinking about anyway? I had to rescue Kagome from one of Muikotsu's chemistry shenanigans when she was only ten or so. Did I tell you about that?" Sesshomaru reflected.

Kagura's nod encouraged him to regale her.

"I was the chemistry teacher's aide for Muikotsu's class. He was quite talented in chemistry I have to admit. His questions and observations had me going to the books and computers for answers. Anyway, this particular day, we discussed common household chemicals and dangerous combinations as well as fun ones."

Kagura nodded showing Sesshomaru that she was following his story.

"That evening I was babysitting Inuyasha, although, Inu preferred to have it called "kid observing" by that time since he was eleven. Inuyasha, and Kagome had been hanging out in the playhouse in the backyard when Muikotsu dropped by to talk to me. Or at least that's what he told us later. Muikotsu had an empty tube that looked like a rocket. He convinced Inuyasha that he was going to let Inu help him launch a rocket if Inu would get him some vinegar and baking soda. So Inu went inside to get the supplies leaving Kagome alone with Muikotsu. Muikotsu told my dad later that he was just showing Kagome how to be a "good little wife" by using cleaning ingredients inside the closed playhouse. He mixed bleach and ammonia in the play sink and then left Kagome to "clean the floor". If I hadn't of smelled the chloramine, I think Kagome would have died."

"Oh my," Kagura started as she covered her mouth in shock.

"You see why I questioned what she was thinking about trying to match make Rin with that looser."

"That looser, as you call him, is now working for a prestigious chemical engineering company," Kagura replied.

"That Looser should be wearing an orange jumpsuit for attempted manslaughter," Sesshomaru countered.

"Well I have to admit Kagome had a big heart. She probably forgave and forgot." Kagura added.

"I agree with you. Kagome does have a big heart. She's been with my brother since they were children."

The conversation paused while Kagura pondered.

"Sess, I've known you for a very long time. We've gone through a lot together. If I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous that someone was going to go out with your Rinny," Kagura looked deep into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Hey, what did I tell you about calling me that name?! We need to get back to work." Sesshomaru growled at Kagura and passed her a new slide.

"Yes, your royal hiney" chortled Kagura and the microscopes were busy once again.

* * *

check out my profile for the research and web sites. The Gates Foundation has really tried to make a difference on a world level.

"To date, we have committed nearly US$2 billion in malaria grants. We have also committed more than US$1.4 billion to the Global Fund to Fight AIDS, Tuberculosis and Malaria, which supports the expanded use of proven prevention and treatment tools for malaria, HIV/AIDS, and tuberculosis. Beyond our own direct investments in the fight against malaria, we also advocate for sustained and increased funding of malaria control and elimination efforts by donor governments and endemic countries."

www. gates foundation / What-We-Do/ Global-Health/ Malaria#OurStrategy _5Jan14_

_ What-We-Do/Global-Health/Malaria#OurStrategy 5Jan14_

_Malaria statistics from the WHO_

**_ .int/mediacentre/factsheets/fs094/en/ 5Jan14_**

**_ . 5 Jan 14_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What did happen with Jakotsu, Rin? I mean you dated him all through high school." Kagome queried as she stirred her latte.

"Yeah, Rin. I thought he was fun to hang out with," added Sango.

"Ditto," added Kristen.

"Well, as you know," Rin began, "All the good ones are taken or gay. And in Jak's case, he was gay. We really did have a good time together. He was always the perfect gentleman. He paid for all our dates. He never made a lewd comment, or attempted anything. I thought he was perfect. He was more like a girlfriend than a boyfriend. One night in our senior year I asked him why he didn't try anything. You could tell he was having a hard time talking about it but he finally just came out and said he couldn't see us ever getting married. So we broke up."

"The next week I started dating Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked so sad. I confronted Jak at lunch and he said it wasn't me and I should be happy. Right then Bankotsu was walking toward me and when Jakotsu saw him he got all flustered. That's when I realized what was really going on."

"We're all ears," said Kagome and Kristen.

"Oh, I think I know this part," blurted Sango. "Kohaku said Jakotsu jerked and slipped in the cafeteria and spilled food all over and then left crying. But he didn't know why."

"Well, that was part of it," nodded Rin. "But it was worse than that because Bankotsu said something very mean to Jak about being gay. That's when Jak started crying and ran out. I scolded Bankotsu for saying such mean things. I told him that it was mean to hurt someone's feeling especially because I could tell Jakotsu loved him. Bankotsu looked at me really strangely and then ran after Jakotsu. At least I can be credited with being a matchmaker. They are still together." Rin smiled and tilted her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru had medical school classes with Suiskotsu, so he wasn't surprised to have a visit from Suiskotsu to help in the clinic and lab. The two had worked well together on many rotations in school, having the same interests, work ethic, and competitive spirit. When it came time to graduate though, Sesshomaru went to a residency in tropical medicine and public health and Suiskotsu went to a residency in internal medicine and an infectious disease fellowship. Suiskotsu had wanted to live in the big city, to become affluent, and accumulate material goods, while Sesshomaru had found a greater calling in the search for a cure to malaria. Still Suiskotsu would donate one month every year to Sesshomaru's cause and would join him in Africa.

Sesshomaru accepted his help with open arms, especially since Suiskotsu was a good and compassionate physician and he really knew his way around the lab.

On this particular visit, the men had just finish rounds at the local malaria hospital. It had been a good day. They had started treatment early enough on the newest small child patient. They were encouraged and hopeful that she wouldn't die. Sesshomaru and Suiskotsu had been encouraging mothers to get their children seen as soon as possible instead of keeping them at home and it was paying dividends. The death rate was decreasing. It was time to celebrate.

They sat down to a special dinner and started talking.

"I'm thinking seriously about settling down and getting married, Sesshomaru," said Suiskotsu.

"Really?" Sesshomaru was stunned.

"Yeah, I dated a young woman who really ignited my heart," replied Suiskotsu. "She smelled like cherries and fresh rain. Her skin was perfect. Her hair was ebony with red highlights. Her eyes were chocolate brown. She really would have been the perfect wife."

"Would have been?"

"Yeah. I just wasn't ready yet when I met her. I wasn't ready to commit at the time. I realize it now. She probably though I was suffering from a split personality. I still wanted my bachelorhood, but I wanted her in my life." Suiskotsu answered.

"Are you going to go back to her and tell her you have your head on straight now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Do you think I could?" Suiskotsu looked hopeful.

"Don't know. Do I know this perfect woman? inquired Sesshomaru.

"Maybe. She's ten years younger than we are. She owns a coffee shop. She just graduated from high school a couple of years ago but she's hard working and her shop is busy most of the time. I've heard that Kristen plays her guitar there and that usually brings in the crowds." Suiskotsu replied thoughtfully.

Sesshomaru didn't think he liked where this was going, but he asked anyway. "Did you date Rin?"

"Why yes! Do you know her? Isn't she lovely!" sighed Suiskotsu like a lovesick puppy.

Sesshomaru's stomach lurched.

"Sesshomaru? Are you ok?" Suiskotsu looked at him worried.

"…"

"Sesshomaru?"

Another pause followed before Sesshomaru could gather his wits. "She's an old friend, Suiskotsu. And you are right. She is lovely and perfect." Sesshomaru's countenance fell. He was beside himself. He wanted the best for his friend but Rin was so special to him.

The men sat in silence for several moments. Then Suiskotsu looked at his friend.

"Sesshomaru, something tells me Rin is more to you than an old friend."

Another pause followed before Sesshomaru found his tongue.

"You're right, Suiskotsu. She's the reason I'm a physician. I was fifteen years old and so sure I didn't want anything to do with my Dad's career as the town doctor. All I knew was that Dad went to the hospital every morning and came home late and we never saw him enough. That's why my mother left him."

"I think Rin and Kagome were about five years old when they were out in the snow too long. Kagome yelled for help because Rin couldn't hold anything or feel anything. InuYasha went to her immediately, but he didn't know what to do, so he came running to get me. I could tell he was worried so I went to them. As soon as I saw Rin in tears I grabbed her to my chest. She was shaking uncontrollably. I slipped her next to my skin, just like the Eagle Scout manual said to do. Next thing I know her tears increased and she became inconsolable. I ran quicker to Father. As soon as I gave her to Father he made me leave the treatment room."

"The whole experience inspired me to follow Father's footsteps after all. He was my hero that day. I thought I was doing the right thing but Rin was so inconsolable. It tore me up. I adored that sweet little girl and her smiles. And when I tried to help she cried worse. Then after that she was so bashful around me. It puzzled me so much."

The men sat in silence again. Then Suiskotsu said, "Sesshomaru, I had my chance with her. I suggest you make your move or I'll try again. Don't let this one get away."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The girls were back together at the coffee shop trying out Rin's newest blend.

"Rin, you've turned into quite the barista. This new blend is a-m-a-z-i-n-g! "exclaimed Kagome.

"I don't know. I still like the teas the best," hummed Sango.

"I just love your place, Rin. The atmosphere is mellow. It smells great in here and the acoustics are perfect," Kristen added.

"Thanks for the complements, you guys. But the drinks are free to you so what are you buttering me up for?" Rin giggled.

"It's story time again," Kagome squeezed. "Tell me what happened on your date with Muikotsu!"

"Nothing to tell, Kagome. He picked me up and took me to dinner. He talked about himself all night long and then tried to get a "home run" when he took me home. He was just too full of himself. He thinks he's really important since he works for that prominent chemical engineering group. He told me no less than five times that evening how important he is to the company. Sorry, Kagome. He's just not my type."

"I know your type," Sango snickered. "You date doctors."

"Want a refill ladies?" Rin shifted and started to stand.

"Wait a minute. Come back here. What doctor, Rin?" Kristen said suspiciously.

"Don't you have some music to write or play?" laughed Rin.

"Yeah, but come back here, Rin. You aren't off the hook. What doctor?"

Rin sighed a heavy sigh. "Suiskotsu, Internal medicine and Infectious Disease."

"WOW," exclaimed all three women.

"Well, kind of wow," replied Rin. "We dated for several months but it was like he had two personalities. He was always nice. Don't get me wrong. But sometimes, he wanted to be together and sometimes he acted like he didn't want me around, like I was some kind of burden. Maybe he just wasn't ready to settle down. Who knows, but it sure messed with my self-confidence."

"Or maybe he's just the wrong doctor," tittered Kagome in that I-know-something-you-don't-know-tone.

"Oh shut up, Kagome," cried Rin.

"Kagome, time to talk, girl," pressed Sango. "What dirty little secret do you know about our Rinny?!"

"Talk and you pay for your own coffee for a year!" threatened Rin.

"I'll just put it on Inuyasha's bill," said Kagome. "Our little Rin has had the biggest crush EVER on Inuyasha's big brother Sesshomaru!"

"Oh how cute," cackled the women.

"I'm going now." Rin was dying of embarrassment.

"I've never seen Sesshomaru, have I?" asked Kristen.

"Think of the next to the most handsome man you've ever seen and combine it with Michelangelo's David. Darken Inuyasha's eye color two shades and there you go—Sesshomaru!" sighed Kagome.

"What?!" Rin screamed. "Who's more handsome than Sesshomaru? Oops!" Rin turned bright red.

"Inuyasha, of course!" smiled Kagome while the other girls laughed.

"Ask Sesshomaru on a date Rin," dared Sango.

"He's in Africa, Sango. Or have you forgotten?" Rin sighed.

"I don't think she could, Sango. Rin is tongue tied around Sesshomaru." Kagome said conspiratorially. "He saved her when she was five and she's been IN LOVE with him since."

"KAGOME Stop It!" Rin was dying again. All the girls were giggling so hard by this time that Rin gave up and went to the kitchen to wash her face.

9 Feb 14


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

To say that InuTaisho was proud of his sons would be an understatement. He was proud of them both but he was exceptionally proud of Sesshomaru's contributions to medicine in the search for eradication of malaria. That is why he would gather supplies and care packages and hand deliver them every year to Sesshomaru in Africa. He would then assist as he could for two or three weeks before returning home and filling in all his family friends on Sesshomaru's progress.

"Father," called Sesshomaru. "You are my greatest supporter next to the Gates Foundation. I can't tell you how much this means to me. Just you alone taking time from the clinic and hospital to help me is priceless."

"Son, I'm so sorry I didn't spend more time with you and Inuyasha when you were younger. If I could do that over again…" InuTashio apologized.

"No Dad. I understood after that day you helped Rin. I just wish I could have helped her." sighed Sesshomaru.

"But you did Son. You did. You did well by putting her against your chest. That prevented her frost nip from being frost bite."

"I did?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Yes Son."

"Then why did she cry worse?" Sesshomaru continued in his questions.

"Don't they teach anything at my alma mater anymore?! As the extremities warm back up the patient will have tingling and a burning sensation. Rin was just five years old. That was the most pain she had ever experienced and she was scared. All I did was calm her down and check her over. You had done all the treatment that was needed."

"Amazing," Sesshomaru stared at his father.

"Yes you were pretty amazing, my boy. That eagle scout book had some pretty good stuff in it."

"Why did she avoid me after that, Dad?" solicited Sesshomaru.

"Oh, I imagine she had a bit of idol worship and embarrassment from the episode. I have overheard the young ladies discuss it a time or two since then. Most recently when I was picking up a cup of foo foo coffee for Izayoi. If you were home, I'm pretty sure you could get a date with her fairly easily," smiled InuTashio.

"OH DAD! Stay out of my love life!" Sesshomaru cringed.

"I'd just like you to have a love life, Boy," teased InuTashio. "I want you to be happy."

The days passed quickly while InuTashio visited. Their days were busy and by the morning InuTashio was to leave, Sesshomaru woke with a headache, joint pains, and a fever. Although Sesshomaru insisted he would be fine, InuTashio decided to stay a few more days to help the malaria clinic staff so Sesshomaru could rest. But each day the fever continued. Soon Sesshomaru had sudden coldness followed by shivering, vomiting, headache, and then convulsions. It really was fortunate that InuTashio had stayed

* * *

Although the clinical picture of cerebral malaria in children has been reported extensively, scant information is available about cerebral malaria in adults. This report relates to one of the largest series of adult cases of cerebral malaria patients ever described. At Rourkela, in eastern India, 526 adults (aged 12 years) who each satisfied the World Health Organization's criteria for cerebral malaria were admitted to Ispat General Hospital between 1995 and 2001. These cases represented 18% of the 2994 adult patients who were admitted with Plasmodium falciparum malaria over the same period. Most (76%) of the adult cases of cerebral malaria were male, 48% were aged 21-40 years, and only 4% were older than 60 years. The most common presenting symptoms were fever (97.7%), vomiting (54.6%), headache (30.8%) and seizures (17.1%). Most (62.4%) of the cases had associated severe complications: jaundice (47.5%), acute renal failure (28.9%), and/or severe anaemia (9.7%). Overall, 175 (23%) of the cases were fatal, mortality being particularly high (59%) among those with multi-organ failure. Of the fatal cases, 107 (61%) died within the first 24 h of hospitalization, presumably indicative of late presentation. As the management of multiple complications may be inadequate at primary centres, early referral to higher centres is recommended

* * *

InuTashio was worried. Hadn't his boy been taking malaria prophylaxis? Then one of the clinic employees came down with malaria too. A little more research and InuTashio found out the antimalarial the clinic had been sold was counterfeit. He was upset. Counterfeit drugs, who would have known, and now his boy was sick. That was a bit more than InuTashio could handle.

InuTashio called his friends and they flew Sesshomaru and InuTashio home in a state of the art air ambulance. Upon arrival they went immediately to Suiskotsu's private Internal medicine, Infectious Disease ward where Sesshomaru was given the highest quality care. Sesshomaru was delirious during the majority of this due to his high temperatures or he would have complained and said that his African hospital could have handled his case just fine. InuTashio reminded him of Dr. Osler's saying, "A physician who treats himself has a fool for a patient." After that Sesshomaru stopped arguing. After all Father knows best.

As Sesshomaru recovered, Inuyasha dropped in to see him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru!" cried out Inuyasha. "I'm so relieved you are ok. You really scared me this time, big brother." Inuyasha's face was so full of emotion Sesshomaru had to smile.

"I'm very glad Father was there, Inuyasha."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little weak, little brother. I could use a little energy."

"Well, I happen to know just the place. When can I get you out of here?" Inuyasha queried.

Just about that time Suiskotsu came to the door of the room with interns and medical students following him.

"You all wait here. This is a special patient. I'll only be a minute," he said. "Inuyasha! What a treat! What can I do for you?"

"Hey man, can I break him out of here for a special treat?" asked Inuyasha.

"I suppose he can have a two hour pass. What do you have in mind?" Suiskotsu questioned.

"Kristen's playing her newest song. It's really great. I'm sure you'd approve," Inuyasha smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah. That'll be fine," Suiskotsu nodded. Then he turned to Sesshomaru. "You be careful. We almost lost you. Don't forget to thank your father."

"Yes, Doctor," Sesshomaru scoffed sarcastically.

"Doctors really do make lousy patients," Suiskotsu muttered as he walked back to his students.

A little while later after Inuyasha had picked out some new clothes for Sesshomaru, the boys found themselves on the way to hear Kristen's performance.

11 Feb 14


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kristen was warming up at the coffee shop getting ready to sing her newest song. She turned to Sango and whispered, "I have a feeling something magical is about to happen."

"Funny. I do too," echoed Sango.

"I know it will," grinned Kagome.

"What makes you so confident, Kagome?" asked Sango and Kristen.

"Inuyasha and I are playing matchmaker!" giggled Kagome, bouncing in her seat.

Just then Rin came up to the girls. "What are you so happy about, Kagome?" Rin questioned.

"I get to see Inuyasha soon," replied Kagome.

"Right." Rin looked her friend over and shrugged her shoulders. "I'll be in the store room getting some supplies. Can you guys watch over the help? They are new and young."

"No problem, Rin" smiled Kagome.

"Why do I think you have something up your sleeve?!" But with that comment Rin turned and walked into the store room.

"Because, my friend, I do," whispered Kagome. Sango and Kristen regarded the two for a minute and then Kristen went back to strumming her guitar.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked in and settled down in the overstuffed chairs behind the planters. From that vantage point they could see the performer well, but not see the coffee bar. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha knowingly. This was going to work well.

Kristen started singing,

_I used to catch myself turning on the radio looking for a soothing song to calm the storm within my soul_

_Used to be the only thing that set me free but there's a different tune these days that gives me what I need_

Rin stuck her head out from the storage room. What a great tune, she thought. You've got another winning song on your hands, Kristen. Good for you.

_Did you know that you're my favorite song?_

_The one I love to sing to every day?_

_The one I love to dance to all night long?_

Rin started swaying to the music. She was fantasizing that she was dancing with Sesshomaru.

_The way you cast your loving charms_

_The way you hold me in your arms_

_That's where I belong_

_It's Just another reason you're my favorite song_

_Oh wow o wo_

_You're my favorite song_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

Sesshomaru was getting into the tune too but realized he needed some coffee and got up from his overstuffed chair. As he turned toward the coffee bar he saw Rin dancing by herself to the side.

_You're the melody that lulls me off to sleep at night_

_Or the words of reason when I want to pick a fight_

_The rhythm of your heart beats to me tenderly_

_It's like it's trying to say you were written just for me_

He was mesmerized. She had cast a spell on him and he was drawn to her like a thirsty man to water. He walked to her.

_Did you know that you're my favorite song?_

_The one I love to sing to every day?_

_The one I love to dance to all night long?_

_The way you cast your loving charms_

Rin continued dancing. She had closed her eyes. She imagined that she was being held in Sesshomaru's arms. So warm. So strong. This song is so wonderful, she said to herself again.

_The way you hold me in your arms_

_That's where I belong_

Sesshomaru had reached Rin. She still hadn't noticed him. He gently reached around her enveloping her in his arms and continued the dance. He was lost in her beauty.

_It's Just another reason you're my favorite song_

_Yeah yeah_

_Wowo yeah_

Sesshomaru and Rin continued to dance.

Kagome was smiling so hard she was crying. Inuyasha walked over to her and took her in his arms.

"You know," he whispered in her ear, "he's not the only Taisho who can dance. I taught him all he knows." And with that he started dancing with Kagome.

Kagome looked at his husband with stars in her eyes.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

_I want to learn your lyrics every day_

_You'd be the only song I'd ever play_

_For the rest of my days_

_Did you know that you're my favorite song?_

_The one I love to sing to every day?_

_The one I love to dance to all night long?_

_The way you cast your loving charms_

_The way you hold me in your arms_

_That's where I belong_

_It's Just another reason you're my favorite song_

_Another reason you're my favorite song_

_You're my favorite song_

As Kristen finished her last phrase, the dancing couples stopped and applauded. Then Rin stopped clapping. She was stunned. She had really been dancing with Sesshomaru. He was really right there in front of her. Her knees felt weak and her heart nearly stopped. Sesshomaru put his arms around her again and pulled her to his chest. He looked into her eyes and kissed her.

After awhile the lovers came up for air and Sesshomaru murmured, "Rin, I missed you. You are my favorite song".

AN. Happy Valentines All 14 Feb 14


End file.
